


Where No Mind Has Gone Before...

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, M/M, Poetry, Quotes Added. Spirk., Slash, Strangers to Lovers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: For: Leonard Nimoy.Mister Spocks Top-Ten-Hits & Misses!Left for revenge, stranded and alone amidst the hostile blizzards of Class M Planet, Delta-Vega...Spock reflects on his unique past lives and loves...





	Where No Mind Has Gone Before...

One- Ahh yes! Number One...  
Indeed-was there-passion un-spoken?-My youth and foolishness-remained un-broken!

Two- Ahh yes! Miss Nyota Uhura...  
Alas-your soul-full song failed to move me-I was un-responsive in your attempts to-woo me!

Three- Ahh yes! Nurse Christine Chapel...  
Profound love- forever un-requited-I did not really-look and see-was I so short-sighted?

Four- Ahh yes! Leila Kalomi...  
Truest love-and unique compatibility-I had never dreamed-of such a joyous possibility!

Five- Ahh yes! T'Pring...  
A marriage in name only-of two like-minds-changing yours-seemed so un-kind!

Six- Ahh yes! The female Romulan Commander-such a rare and beautiful first name...  
Firstly-I deviously attempted to deceive you-then strangely-I began to feel for you!

Seven- Ahh yes! Droxine...  
Art-work became never so inspiring-Intense passion-ran high-this fact-I cannot deny!

Eight- Ahh yes! Zarabeth...  
A sweet taste-of savage love and desire-my ancient heart-felt truly-on fire!

Nine- Ahh yes! Lieutenant Saavik..  
The Vulcan- cycle of learning-not born from-loves true yearning!

Ten- Ahh yes! Star Ship Captain James Tiberius Kirk...  
Dare I- boldly go?-I ran-scared-we-were never intended-to be paired...  
Yet-Ohh such passion-was stirred-until indeed-we finally-shared!

I have been-and always shall be-his friend...  
I will remain so-until my life cycle-eventually ends.

I Have lived long- and prospered-truly fascinating!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> References:  
> 1-Number One-The Cage-S.01.Ep.1.-(The Menagerie S01.Ep.16.)  
> 2-Nyota Uhura-Charlie X-S.01.Ep.08.  
> 3-Nurse Christine Chapel-The Naked Time.-S.01.Ep.07.  
> 4-Leila Kalomi-This Side Of Paradise.-S.01.Ep.25.  
> 5-T'Pring-Amok Time-S.02.Ep.34.  
> 6-The female Romulan Commander-The Enterprise Incident-S.03.Ep.59.  
> 7-Droxine-The Cloud Minders-S.04.Ep.74.  
> 8-Zarabeth-All Our Yesterdays-S.03.Ep.78.  
> 9-Lt. Saavik-Star Trek 111-The Search For Spock-The Planet Genesis.  
> 10-Star Ship Captain James Tiberius Kirk-TOS. AOS. & Star Trek movies.


End file.
